


Not your normal April shower

by orphan_account



Category: Berena - Fandom, Campwolfe - Fandom, Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bernie has been at home all day and Serena gets homes from a long hard shift on AAU to find Bernie snoozing in the garden.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I spent hours working in my garden yesterday and whilst taking a break in the sun, I sat day dreaming about what might happen in the Berena household garden. This story is inspired in no small way by all of Catherine Russells tweets about her gardening.

Not your normal April shower

Serena dragged her weary body out of her car, grabbed the shopping from the back seat and heaved her aching, from head to toe, bones to the front door. She called out that she's home but there's no answer. She remembered Bernie saying she would do some gardening if it was a nice day so she hung her bag and coat up, went through to the kitchen to dump the shopping and peered out into the garden.

Down at the end, snoozing under the apple blossom she spied Bernie. A twinge of jealousy hits Serena as she has been run ragged in AAU today. With both Bernie and Raf off, it had been hellishly busy. Serena thinks how lovely it would have been on this sunny, late April day, to have sat out in the garden, listening to children playing in neighbouring gardens, hearing the birds tweeting, reading a book and sipping at chilled shiraz all day. She can tell by the mounds of leaves and weeds that Bernie hasn't been entirely idle but Serena is sure Bernie has made the most of the sun too. It was not possible to live in Afghanistan and Iraq and not appreciate a good dose of vitamin D. A smirk spread across Serena's face, she remembered Mikey had left one of his toys here last time the Fletchlings were over. Serena went to the cupboard under the stairs where she retrieved the supersoaker. She filled it up at the kitchen sink and crept out into the garden. Careful not to stand in the way of the sun and cast a shadow over Bernie, she snuck up close and then let rip. Bernie's rage was incandescent until she realised Serena was stood in front of her laughing her head off. How could Bernie be mad at such a sight. She managed to fight through the jet of water and stand up. She started towards Serena who knew only too well she needed a head start if she was to get away. Bernie chased Serena round the garden for about 5 minutes before she collapsed in the middle drenched from head to foot. Serena had won. The power of the water jet was too much to fight against. Serena stood victoriously over her partner and took in the magnificent form of Bernie's braless boobs showing through her old RAMC t-shirt. "My, my, what a sight to behold. I should initiate wet t-shirt competitions more often." Serena managed to gasp, trying to regain her breath.

"Cheeky. You'd win hands down for sure if we went head to head. Your chest is the envy of every woman at Holby City Hospital. I'm just the lucky one who gets to appreciate it in all its glory." Bernie smirked and tugged at Serena's leg. Serena dutifully knelt down next to Bernie, swiped the water away from the blonde’s cheek and tucked her soaked curls behind Bernie's perfectly formed ear. Bernie shivered. She wasn't sure if it was becasue she was soaked to the bone or because she was starting to get wet elsewhere. Either way she knew there was a very good way to warm up. She tugged Serena down on top of her and kissed her passionately. Serena obligingly returned the kiss. They lay, rolling about on the grass for a while. Kissing each other brought the pair immeasurable joy. Bernie had slipped her hands up Serena's blouse and under her camisole, she gripped Serena round her waist, just beneath her rib cage and she was pulling the brunette down to meet her hips. Serena let out a low moan and muttered something along the lines of, "Bernie...neighbours...Jason..might see." Bernie didn't give a fuck, she needed Serena and she needed her immediately. Bernie flipped Serena over on to her back and tugged hard at Serena's handily elasticated waist trousers. One hard tug and they were off. Bernie ignored the pain in her knees and crept mischievously up Serena's front placing delicate kisses on her legs, up her inner thighs and towards her sturdy black Bridget Jones pants. Bernie sniggered, swiped a tongue across Serena's damp mound. Serena was still trying to protest, feigning decorum, she failed miserably and just let out a guttural plea for more. Bernie took hold of the cotton fabric in her teeth and gently pulled the knickers off over Serena's curves.

Once Serena's bottom half was completely exposed Bernie set to completing her mission. She pinned Serena's hips to the ground with a firm grip. She didn't need use of her hands when her tongue was so experienced in getting Serena to climax. Serena was writhing beneath Bernie's touch, grabbing her own boobs and teasing the nipples she begged Bernie to make her cum. "Bernie, please, if you insist on performing in the middle of the garden would hurry up and get on with it. Least of all because I need your fucking tongue inside me. I want you to taste just how much I lust after you." At this impassioned request Bernie buried her face in Serena soft curls. Her tongue darted in and around Serena's lips. She circled Serena's clit and gently sucked on the swollen jewel. She could feel Serena's bum clenching and her hips rocking upwards. Bernie responded by pressing harder and dipping her tongue in and out of Serena. Serena grabbed hold of Bernie's head, she tugged at Bernie's curls and begged for Bernie to hurry. Bernie hummed, rubbed her whole face over Serena's oozing cunt, she returned her attention to Serena's clit and sucked, nibbled and jabbed at it with her tongue. Lightening bolts of ecstasy shot through Serena, she went rigid and then jerked with her release. Her scream reverberated round the garden, bouncing off neighbouring houses. Bernie just lifted her head and giggled. She loved seeing Serena in this state of disarray. It was the best view in the world. She crawled up to lay beside Serena, kissed her deeply and then flopped down beside her. Serena regained her composure just as they heard the front door close.

"Shit, shit, shit." Serena grabbed at her scattered clothing and dashed for cover behind the summer house. Bernie jumped up, brushed down her grass stained front and crossed her arms in front of her very damp chest.

"Hello Auntie Bernie, where's Auntie Serena?" Jason appeared just as Serena ducked behind the shed.

"Oh, err, umm..she's just putting some rubbish in the wheelie bins, out the back gate." Bernie surprised herself with her quick thinking

"Oh, ok. Why are you all wet Bernie?"

Oh no, she thought to herself, more quick thinking required. Even the army hadn't equipped her well enough to battle Jason's perceptive and inquisitive nature.

"Well, umm, I err..umm..err" And with that Serena appeared holding the hose in one hand and the nozzle in the other.

"Bernie had a fight with the hose Jason. An adept trauma surgeon she maybe but a gardener she is not."

"Ha, ha, ha. For one minute I thought the Major was missing her guns and ammo and had been playing with Mikey's supersoaker."

Bernie gave Serena a knowing wink and authoritatively exclaimed, "Not guilty Jason, not guilty."


End file.
